


发蠢<下>

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: ⚠️是一篇簧文
Kudos: 31





	发蠢

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️是一篇簧文

<下>

吴世勋安分了几日，还没来的急再去招惹人家，张艺兴倒是自己找过来了。

他在训练场玩机车，刚彪了两圈，把头盔取下来喝水，一小弟就慌慌张张跑进屋子里告诉他：“大哥，张艺兴张教授酒吧街到处问知不知道吴世勋在哪，被兄弟们撞见了。”

吴世勋差点呛着，说话都结巴了：“干，干什么啊？”

“小爷还没找他算账呢，自己到上赶着来了.......”

吴世勋话没说完就闭嘴了，因为他看到张艺兴慢悠悠地从门口走了进来，十分淡定地迎着所有人的目光站到了他面前。

“哟，”吴世勋靠在机车上笑笑，额头上有一点运动过后冒出的汗液，“这是想我了？”

张艺兴今天的领子很低，锁骨上佩了一根极细的银链，坠了一块红色晶体，好像白玉上面的瑕，更显的他那张脸明媚动人了起来。

他没理那句不怀好意的调笑，开口道：“我搞明白了，那天那两个人是姓陆的派来的。”

吴世勋挠了挠头，“跟我讲干什么？”

“我还以为是你的人，搞一出下作的把戏。”

吴世勋夸张地叫起来：“我可从来不干这种事，你把我想成什么人了？”

张艺兴淡淡地往他身后一扫，再开口就带了些疏离的调调：“怎么感觉你说这话，你兄弟们有点意见。”

吴世勋猛一回头，他身后站着的一排人的眼神全部失了焦，盯着空气中的某一个不存在的点，面无表情像是在玩一二三木头人。

他有些尴尬又装作满不在乎的样子看向张艺兴，那人好像并不打算深究，只顾说完自己的话：“所以，谢了。”

张艺兴的骨头生的极好，五官锐角多，但偏偏生了一片丰满的下唇，锋利的眉骨配上柔软的下垂眼，听起来十分荒谬，看起来又像是女娲精心捏的。身上又带了些读书人的阴郁气质———吴世勋的圈子里绝对没有的东西，叫他每次一看眼睛就无论如何也挪不开。

“哎，美人儿，”张艺兴说完便要走，吴世勋放下头盔追过去，“你怕不怕那家伙再来找你，我帮你啊？”

张艺兴不停脚，淡淡拒绝了他，“不用。”

“那你就这么一句轻飘飘的谢谢，”吴世勋换了个路子走，“不得使劲感谢我一下？”

张艺兴果然停住了脚，望向他询问：“你想要什么感谢？”

吴世勋把手机举在他面前：

“把你的微信给我。”

“......”张艺兴张了张嘴，他本来已经做好了吴世勋又说些混账话的准备，没想到这个要求如此合情合理，让他到了嘴边的拒绝或者挖苦无论如何也吐不出来了，从善如流地接受了他的好友请求。

他也没想到会是现在这种局面。

张艺兴除了在教科院泡着，也在z大任教，课业不重，一周三节大课而已，可他现在每一次出现在学校里，身后都会不远不近跟着一个扣着帽子，或戴着口罩，穿着皮衣皮靴的男人。

男人身材很好，长腿阔步，只消慢悠悠跟着他后面走，他就怎样也甩不掉。

张教授在前讲台前授课，吴世勋就坐在下面听，听来听去他也听不懂，干脆趴在桌子上盯着他的脸看，那张脸板着的时候好看，动起来更好看，明眸皓齿的，他还没见过这样的漂亮人儿。吴世勋心里正美滋滋，脑袋上就被人盖了一张卷子。

“课堂小测。”

那女生说道，看他面生，忍不住多看了两眼。

“不做。”吴世勋皱皱眉，就把卷子掀开了，挡着他看张艺兴的视线了。

“这是要记出勤的，你......”女生看着他英挺的鼻梁，不自觉就想和他继续攀谈下去。

“没带笔，做不了。”

“我可以借你。”那女生眼睛亮晶晶，飞快地把自己手里的那根笔递给了他。

“我......”吴世勋眸子一沉就有点不耐烦了起来，话刚说一半就看见张艺兴超自己的方向走来，坐直了身子，把话咽了回去。

张艺兴弯下腰，把被吴世勋拨到地上的卷子捡了起来，示意那女生回座写题，一双眼睛垂着审视他，冷冰冰开口：“扰乱课堂纪律就滚出去。”

“那你为什么不回我微信？”

吴世勋坐着 ，比他矮了不少，但眼睛微眯气势非常嚣张跋扈，声音也不知道压着点，在安静的教室里格外响亮，虽然同学们都低着头写题不敢往后看，但张艺兴知道他们都听见了。

张艺兴拽着吴世勋的领子就往外走，不知他还会说点什么没有分寸的话。这么些年，哪个自以为是的蠢男人不是被他压地服服帖帖的，这么没脸没皮的难缠劲他还是第一次见。

他把人拉进废弃的储物室，猛地推到墙上，脸上终于有了点微愠的表情，“我答应要加你微信，没有答应过要回你。”

看起来这么单薄，没想到劲儿还不小。吴世勋看着近在咫尺那张明显憋着气的脸，忍着没让自己亲下去，一开口还带了点委屈的腔调： “我就是问问你要不要跟我出去吃饭......”

“不要。”张艺兴干脆利落地回绝了他。

空气中缄默了几秒，吴世勋突然讲道：“上课就不要穿这么低领的衣服了。”

“刚才你弯腰，我都看见你的胸脯了，”他伸手虚虚挑开张艺兴的内搭，声音生涩好像喉头干渴：“你知不知道你的男学生们脑子里都想了些什么，我猜肯定跟我一样......”

话还没机会说完就被张艺兴打断了，他突然凌厉起来，嘴唇一张一合像个王，吐出最蔑视的词汇。

”你好像一条狗。“

吴世勋不气反笑，他一用力，就把压在身上的人推了起来，然后猛地压在对面的墙上，气势逼人，旷阔肩膀投下的阴影可以把人整个包起。他的鼻尖都快要碰到那人纤长的睫毛，抓住一只冰冷的手死死按在了自己的腰上，几乎是气声：

“你见过这样的狗么？”

张艺兴直直看向他那黑沉沉的眸子，手被他滚烫的掌心压住，隔着衣服触碰到肌肉形状分明的精壮腰身。

他喉结不自然地滚动了下，从来没有遇过这么势均力敌的对手，让他感到逼仄的压迫感。

在老旧的破败房间里，不清新的空气中还浮着一层薄薄的尘，电灯这时候滋滋闪了一下，好像为两人的对峙拨弄开了一个关口，难以言喻的推拉感就这样微妙地失衡了。

张艺兴突然产生了点兴趣。

他弯起一边嘴角，眼神令人琢磨不透，声音飘渺：“在我这里，这是夸奖。”

“是么？”吴世勋看着张艺兴，那人说完那句话慢悠悠地眨了下眼，慵懒性感和在慈善酒会上第一次见到他时一样，“那张教授能不能赏脸和我一起吃顿饭？”

“你究竟想干什么？”

“我，”吴世勋舔了舔那片薄唇，又不正经了起来，”我想睡你。“

他就喜欢看张艺兴那一副被轻薄了，惹得满脸发粉，又气又恼的漂亮样子，可是那人好像没有如他所愿，只是又笑了笑，尾音轻佻像在吟唱：”那这周末晚九点半，我把地址发给你。“

张艺兴轻轻挣开吴世勋的束缚，踮起脚飞快在他耳根亲了一口，说是亲，其实就是用嘴唇碰了碰，接着又伸手轻轻拍了拍他的脸———就像奖励一只宠物犬一样。

张艺兴走了，吴世勋一人留在房间里发愣，他摸了摸自己被碰过的脸，心脏快要飙出胸口，石化成像。

吴世勋又核实了一遍微信收到的地址和眼前这栋大楼，才从大门走了进去。这是一座星级酒店，装潢金碧辉煌，蛮气派的，他到前台报了张艺兴的名字，拿到了房卡，乘上电梯的时候，头脑里还有些晕乎乎的。

怎么回事这就？

他有点不相信，总觉得那人是在戏耍他，但是他还是一定要来看一看。

滴滴，房门顺利地刷开了，他在门口站了一小会儿，听见了浴室花洒传来的冲水声。

原来真的在。吴世勋轻轻关上门，熟悉了一下房间，那人的衣服还挂在椅子上，他偷偷拾起来看了看。白衬衫，米白色的休闲装，像一个变态一样凑到鼻子跟前闻了，淡淡的香水味下覆盖了一层更淡的奶甜味，是那个人的味道。

吴世勋望向浴室的毛玻璃，看见一团人影，他花花公子惯了，现在这个场景又不是第一次见，可是现在居然突然紧张起来，然后趴在地上做了几十个俯卧撑。

张艺兴终于出来了，混身湿哒哒的，头发经水成了羊毛卷，只在腰间紧紧围了一条浴巾。他好像早知道吴世勋坐在床上，什么反应都没有，只是看了他一眼，转过身去吹头发。

手臂举起来，背部显出了一片肌肉，他瘦削得很，脱了衣服偏偏又很健康。吴世勋盯着他的背影看，发觉他当真拥有一身雪白的好皮肉，摸上去是什么感觉？

张艺兴的头发吹到半干，发尾还潮湿着，就感到吴世勋从身后贴了过来，慢慢搂住了自己的腰，脑袋沉甸甸地压在肩膀上不动了。他把吹风机关了，在那人双臂里转了个圈，正面对正面，说道：“怎么不去洗澡？”

“来之前在家里洗了。”吴世勋含糊回答，想去亲他的脸，被一条白细的胳膊挡开了。

张艺兴啧了一声，手掌推他胸膛，又用了点力气，还是推不开，他瞬间意识到了两人力气的悬殊，但好像也不慌，只是用腿去蹭他腿间半硬的东西，似笑非笑，带点鄙夷：“这么急，果然是管不住自己的东西。”

吴世勋伸手一勾，那条浴巾就落了地，他的手刚捏住一瓣小巧的臀瓣虚虚掰开，就被人拍掉了。

张艺兴慢慢把他推到床上去，命令道：“躺好了。”

吴世勋吸了一口气，任命地听了话，看着那人也跪上来，倒了点润滑，就伸出手指往自己身后探，抽插了一会儿，渐渐扩张之处开始产生黏腻水声，他的腰臀也不受控制地随着自己的动作往前探，身体在抖动，好像寻着了让自己舒服那点。

一具纤细美好的肉体在自己面前做着这样淫靡的事情，主人的脸上却清冷似在大学授课，像个不沾凡尘七情六欲的人儿，还弯起嘴角笑一笑：

“喜欢看？仔细看着吧。”

张艺兴把几根修长手指抽出来，上面沾了些湿哒哒的黏液，他好像准备好了，用那只手去扶吴世勋早就硬得发烫的性器，尺寸很可观，他满意地慢慢往下坐，重心不好掌握，还要吴世勋握住他另一只手撑了他一下才行。

他皱着眉头彻底吞进去了，发出一声餍足的叹息。交合处勒得吴世勋发疼，头皮发麻一阵，额头的汗都出来了。他看着身上的人开始动了起来，一片腰前后扭，小屁股就坐在自己的跨上，软乎乎的，两只胳膊撑住了自己的胸，不停用力吞吐着自己那东西，打着圈转。

吴世勋眼睛都红了，他从前在床上哪里受过这种折磨，从来都是嘴又臭下手又狠，一定要把人的臀瓣掐得红艳艳一片才肯完事。可是现在这么一个人张着嘴坐在自己身上喘，他却咬着牙双手只敢扶住那片腰，别的什么都不敢。

毕竟如果他真的把张艺兴惹怒了，那人现场把他那根东西踢断也是可能的。

张艺兴低低的呻吟愈加绵长而婉转，脸上也终于有了点颜色，像是喝了酒，咬着嘴唇，眼睛婆娑盯着吴世勋看。

吴世勋怀疑他不是故意的，那双眼睛生来就是这幅深邃含情的样子，好让全部的男人女人为他癫狂。他再也没法忍了，低声骂了句脏话，握着他的腿就往上挺动，快速几下又狠又准，惹得房间里的叫声迅速拔高了一个调，那人也化成了一滩水，抖着腰就像往他身上靠。

吴世勋快要爆炸，嘴比脑袋快：

“我干的你爽不爽，老公干的你......”

啪！他又被甩了个嘴巴子，只不过这一次没上次狠，可能是现在手臂实在没什么力气。

好奇怪，在床上这么浪荡，偏偏听不了这种话。

张艺兴身上羞上了一层红，眼圈都红了，一副斜睨众生的姿态，咬着嘴唇骂他：“蠢货，你还没有我家的按摩棒好使。”

吴世勋脸上的巴掌印刚浮出来，就被这句话当头砸了一棒，头脑充血，顿时气得快疯了。他猛地坐起来，张艺兴惊叫了一声就往后倒，被他两只胳膊抱住了背，就从床上站了起来。

他把人抵在墙上，终于开始真正意义上地肏干起来，红着眼睛往里捣，好像气得要把牙咬碎了：“你其实喜欢这么粗暴地对你是吧？是不是？”

张艺兴回应不出来，电光火石之间，一切都不在他的控制之中了，龟头碾过肠壁，迸发过贯穿脊椎骨的酥意，一张口，无意识的呻吟就会从嘴巴里爆出去。他惊慌失措得双手在空气里抓了抓，害怕掉下去，最后只能牢牢抱着吴世勋的肩膀，眼泪都要被逼出来。

还保持着这幅骄矜自傲的样子，吴世勋看着就生气，同时又喜欢地不得了，好像他能把人惹得生出什么情绪，都是一件有幸且骄傲的事情。刚才不让他亲，现在他便要亲个够。他把嘴唇递过去，在脖子，脸颊上落下湿润的吻，卷着舌头吮吸个没够。

张艺兴好像是被干懵了，快感层层叠加，比之前更是舒爽了十倍，他没再反抗，任由自己被亲地迷迷糊糊，手脚都麻痹到蜷缩起来，思绪飘飘然就像要升仙。

他朦朦胧胧听到的，磁性又带着怒意的声音把他短暂拉回现实世界，“说话！是不是？我好不好使？”

他挤出一声小猫一样的叫声，抖着嘴唇小声道：“好......使。”

吴世勋终于得到了一声回应，尽管只有一句，那人又咬着嘴唇不出声了，只能发出呜咽，一双美目还充满了怨艾地瞪着他。

但是那双眼睛一点都不凶狠不起来，吴世勋亲了亲他狭长的眼睑，性器更加用力地碾过他的点，直直往前列腺撞去。湿软的后穴就这样绞着他，泌出来的汁水覆满了交合处，有些都顺着腿往下淌。

“回家把那些破棒子都给我扔了，烧了。听见了没有。”

仔细听，细碎的呜咽里含着几声嗯。

他偏是不满意，流氓劲上来了，偏要让他说出口。

“听没听见？烧不烧？”

有力的大手捏住臀肉往跨上摁，吞到不能再深，果然满意地又收到了答复。

“烧......”

“谁最好使？”

“你最好，最好使...呜......”

他一边掉眼泪，一边瞪，好像受了什么天大的委屈，奈何全身没了力气，挣脱不来，只能为欲望沉沦下去，面侧绯红，张嘴失声地叫，露出一截嫩舌尖，和两排整整齐齐，体体面面的牙齿。

失算了，不受控制的对手夺取了这场性事的主动权。

吴世勋看着他这个样子，不知怎样纾解一颗心才不会被撑到爆炸，着魔一样亲着他，双手把他的大腿上的肉拧成各种样子———当然，和他从前比还是要收敛了很多。他想把人翻过来，掐着嫩腰，跪在床上肏，可是那人疯了一样的挣扎，一脚狠狠踹在他肩窝，好像锁骨都要踹碎了。他只好把人抱起来，也没什么不好，可以看到一切一切失神的表情，流下涎水的嘴报复般一口咬在自己的肩头上，印几个血印。

“亲亲我。”

他要求到。吴世勋甘愿效劳，从头吻到脚。吻完了，他好像从刚才的情欲中拔了出来，恢复了点慵懒缱绻的眼神，眼角还湿着，小声夸他：“乖狗。”

他原本一直在想，穿白色的东西多么不耐脏，现在觉得那人好像真的无论如何都不会弄脏衣服一样。

“为什么大哥非看上了那个张教授啊，”小弟们在走廊里窃窃私语，“人家对他那么不理不睬。”

“明明他从来不缺贴上来的，现在还要舔着脸贴别人。”

另一人道：“你懂什么，就是因为从来不缺贴上来的，遇到这么个狠角色才是把人魂都勾没了。”

“人啊，就是贱。”

“不过张教授长得确实挺漂亮的，如果他能看着我笑笑......”

吴世勋什么都没听见，他正坐在远处发愣，思考一个问题：为什么他昨晚非要和一根没有生命的棒子比功能？还好使好使的，蠢死了。

昨晚张艺兴去清洗了身子，穿上来时那一套一丝褶皱都没有的衣服，一粒一粒扣好扣子，好像一切从来都没有发生过一样从容。吴世勋都有点恍惚，开口让他留下来睡一觉明早再走。

他摇摇头，说自己从不和炮友过夜。非常直白，吴世勋几乎哽住了，半天才说出来一句，“那房钱我出吧......”

“为什么你出？”

为什么我出？吴世勋想了想，一直以来都是我出啊，好像就应该是这样。

张艺兴又说：“我睡了你，当然是我出。小屁孩。”

他留下一个轻蔑的眼神，抿着嘴巴匆匆离去了。吴世勋被瞪了一眼，觉得他好像还在生气，郁闷地坐在床上发呆，安慰自己，没关系，来日方长，来日方长嘛。

吴世勋干脆不再想昨天的事了，美滋滋地打开手机发消息。张艺兴被他设置了置顶，尽管那人只跟他发过一条消息——酒店地址。

[醒了么，在干嘛]

红色感叹号。

您的消息被拒收，您还不是对方好友。

[？？？]

红色感叹号。

吴世勋从座位上蹦起来，开始发验证消息。

张艺兴坐在咖啡厅看明天的课件，手机放在一旁不停地响。他打开看了看，全是吴世勋弹出来的验证通知。

那人说：[为什么删了我]

[我干什么了] 

[通过我吧宝贝]

[我错了还不行么]

好吵，张艺兴干脆把手机屏亮着放到一边，低头继续盯着电脑。坐在他身边的友人看了看，笑嘻嘻问道：“这谁啊。追求者还是一夜情？”

张艺兴想了两秒：“都算。”

他突然笑道：“活儿还不错，介绍给你认识认识？”

“你的小朋友，我就不染指了，”友人开着玩笑，又好奇道：“长得咋样？”

答案就在嘴边，可张艺兴硬是装作思考，过了几秒才回答：“挺帅的。”

其实，非常帅。

“也是，能入了你眼的皮囊都不会差，那你为啥删了人家？”友人大惊小怪起来，探过来脑袋读他手机上的文字，“‘美人宝贝，你跟我讲讲我怎么惹你了，我改’......这个态度还挺好的嘛。”

张艺兴不说话，过了一会儿才咬牙切齿地蹦出几个字：

“嘴，太，贱。”

他又埋头研究课题了，可是怎么也看不下去，头脑空空地愣了几秒，就想起吴世勋来。明明什么事都做过了，可他好像刚学会害羞一样，没人发现他耳廓慢慢红了一片。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文：顾名思义我写的很爽 希望你们能看爽


End file.
